grassrootsfandomcom-20200223-history
CCGC
Below is an outline of answers to possible questions that may need to get addresed during the meeting of CCGC & ParksRec on April 17th at the Century Center. The meeting to discuss 'updates to the project and the next steps/directions' was setup by Anita Jones from Carrboro Parks & Rec. She has invited Michel Rivest from the Orange County Partnership for young children, Fletcher Barber from the Orange County Extension Service, Brendan Moore from Parks and Recs planning, and us. At the Carrboro Community Gardening Coalition organizational meeting at the Open eye on April 15, 2007 it was decided that, tentatively (need to confirm with P&R), representing CCGC will be Sammy, Jay and April. =Concerns= Parks & Rec (Carrboro Board of Alderman meeting March 13, 2007) Option 4, presented by Parks and Rec, was one of two options chosen by the Board of Alderman. Parking * CCGC Q what is available in vecinity? * CCGC A we encourage sustainable practices: **Bus stop is very close. **encourage local residents to use garden(walk). **Park in town and catch bus. ** Bike (Bike rack?) Liability concerns with house and barn * CCGC A 'No Trespassing' sign Potential attractive nuisance --water spigots and items planted in the garden Vandalism is a common fear among community gardeners. However, the fear tends to be much greater than the actual incidence. * Make a sign for the garden. Let people know to whom the garden belongs and that it is a community project. * Deer fence. They serve to prevent entry, since nothing short of razor-wire and landmines will keep a determined vandal from getting in. * Create a shady meeting area in the garden and spend time there. * Invite everyone in the community to participate from the very beginning. Persons excluded from the garden are potential vandals. * Involve the neighborhood children in learning gardens. They can be the garden's best protectors. * Plant raspberries, roses or other thorny plants along the fence as a barrier to fence climbers. * Harvest all ripe fruit and vegetables on a daily basis. Red tomatoes falling from the vines invite trouble. * Plant a "vandal's garden" at the entrance. Mark it with a sign: "If you must take food, please take it from here. Storage space for supplies and tools * CCGC Q existing structure available? * CCGC Q if not then, can a simple shed be made for this purpose? * CCGC Q if yes to making shed then, who build? who $? * CCGC A The ideal space would be on site, and from an existing structure. The space would house supplies and plant starts (greenhouse-like). * CCGC A Alternatively, neighbor or the coop house. Development and supervision of a maintenace plan * CCGC A Development is crystalizing on the wiki. ** We have created specific duties that are assigned to individuals members on a rotational basis, such as mulching, weeding, tool-maintenace, and calendar-keeping. Ultimately, the three of us (Sammy, Jay, April) will see to it that the garden is upkept. If someone fails to complete their tasks, we will see that it gets done. List of Roles/Task Assignments *These can rotate on a schedule #Queen Bee for workdays - someone to drive the train and make sure stuff gets done #Delivery Coordinator - orders and/or schedules delivery for supplies - manure, mulch, seeds, etc. #Calender keeper/updater - makes sure work days get posted, creates calendar of garden tasks, and announcements and events are posted to the calendar on the wiki and on the future bulletin board. #Mulcher/ weed manager/ grass mower inside the fence if needed #Bookkeeper/ Treasurer #Irrigator/Waterer #Community Outreach Coordinator - this person could table at different events, etc. #Educational Outreach Coordinator - this could also be in the O.C.P.Y.C. contact person #Soil steward - tests the soil and implements soil health #Resource compiler - Michael said he would send out an email to a local expert to get some ideas for local permaculture-minded resources Plot selection * CCGC A Michael's drawing of approximately 50' x 50' initial space Criteria used: ** Close to water sources ** Optimal sunlight ** Close to end of driveway. Whether the town should charge fees for usage * CCGC A We do not believe the town should charge a fee for usage of the common garden. **There are lots of successful examples of other community garden projects that are run by partnerships between Parks&Recs (or other city/town governmental organizations) and non-profits. Many of these gardens have individual plots (in addition to shared plots) that are assigned or rented on a first-come-first-serve basis (with some qualifications, such as resident status, etc). The gardener receives, in addition to his/her plot, a few resources such as access to shared tools, water, and possibly some seeds. The garden-keepers provides guidelines for planting dates, clean-up dates, encourages sustainable garden practices, and makes sure everything runs smoothly. We have done our research on other successful community gardens and would be happy to work with Parks & Recs to set up guidelines for this garden if it proves to be a success in its pilot season. examples of community garden organizations: Town's Integrated Pest Management Program * We will not use any chemical pesticides in this garden. * We are experienced at handling garden pests and diseases with sustainable practices: ** Companion planting ** Building healthy soil ** Attracting beneficial insects ** Crop rotation ** Immediate removal of any diseased plant. Concept was proposed during the master plan process; not one of the final amenities selected Not a concern for our meeting Relocation of the garden once the park is developed Not a concern for our meeting Alderman Broun (Carrboro Board of Alderman meeting March 13, 2007) Town Water * Making use of water minimizing techniques ** Mulching ** Targeting the root system for effective minimal watering. ** Irrigating only when crops haven't received enough rain. * Water catchment off of shed roof Orange County Partnership for Young Children Relationship of CGCC to OCPYC To be discussed. CCGC Infrastructure & funding needs * Fencing needed because of deer * Water access and funding ** Water catchment system ** Monthly water bills *Tools - (2)shovels, (2)hard rakes, hand trowels, pitch forks, potatoe fork, scuffle hoe,(2)Wheel barrows *Seeds and starts *Leaves *Manure *Lime *Rock powder Parks & Rec Lawn maintenance parameters * How much space does a town lawn mower need? * What chemicals, if any, does Parks and Rec use on the grass? =Accomplishments= CGCC * Participants and interested: 25 people and growing * Soil testing * Plot placement design * Organizational planning * Organizational wiki * Organizational listserve * Fence design Town of Carrboro * Green light for Community garden at MLK